¿Como se hacen los bebes?
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Rin y Len los gemelitos consentidos de la casa vocaloid tienen una pregunta ¿como se hacen los bebes? entren y lean como lo descubren XD fic dedicado a mi amigo Dimencio :D one-shot NO RINXLEN


Hola! Este es un pequeño fic que se nos ocurrió a mi y a una amiga de aquí de fanfiction LeslieOtaniX3 (que tiene un fic muy bueno por cierto) pero este fic lo hice pensando en un amigo nuevo que acabo de hacer en fanfiction! Que es Dimencio este fic espero que sea de tu agrado por que es muy pervertido (las dos nos esforzamos…) y también tratamos de hacerlo gracioso XD Es un fic algo corto pero espero que de risa :D

Vocaloid no nos pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivas compañías y nosotras hacemos este fic sin fines de lucro

Sin más disfrútenlo! (en especial tu Zeros :D)

Len y Rin estaban en el patio de la casa vocaloid jugando a encontrar insectos cuando Miku fue a dejarles algo de beber a Rin y a su novio.

Miku dejo las bebidas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Len, Meiko que iba pasando vio la escena.

-Hey chicos tengan cuidado no queremos bebes- dijo Meiko sacando la lengua

-¿Bebes?- preguntaron Rin y Len confundidos

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Miku se sonrojo al instante y su novio la miro con confusión.

-Miku ¿como se hacen los bebes?- pregunto Len con mas curiosidad,

Meiko sonrió y dijo "tendremos una junta"

Todos los vocaloids se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la casa, ninguno decía ni una palabra por temor a Meiko, que estaba en el centro tomando de una botella de sake.

-Emm…porque estamos aquí? -pregunto Lily con mucho valor pero a la vez mucho miedo ya que los demás se veían muy serios

-Etto...Meiko para que nos reuniste?- pregunto igualmente Kaito

-Eh? pues *hip* los Kagamine tienen una duda que tenemos que responderles *hip*

-¿Que duda? -pregunto Luka con un libro en sus manos tratando de cubrirse del mal aliento de Meiko a sake

-¡Como se hacen los chamacos!- grito Meiko, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de gritar y también sonrojados

-No otra vez...-dijo Gakupo llorando

-¿!Que! -gritó Kaito muy sonrojado casi al tono de un tomate

-¡Que como se hacen los bebes! -le contestó Lily sarcásticamente

-Bueno, ya estas grandecitos, así que deben de saberlo además, Len ya tiene novia y no queremos un bebe por la casa-explico Meiko mostrando una cara seria, que luego fue cambiada por una sonrisa malévola

-Qué demonios... -susurro Luka

-Bien cada uno dará su explicación les parece? Excepto yo, por que así no tendremos problemas como con Miku-dijo señalando a la de cabello aqua que solo se estremeció con el recuerdo

-Está bien-respondieron todos con mucha vergüenza y temor a que Meiko los violara o otra cosa por el estilo

-¡De acuerdo! *hip* empezara el raro de azul

-¿Yo?-pregunto Kaito

-Si ¿quién mas es raro y es azul?

-Ese helado echado a perder sabor a moras azules -dijo Lily muy asqueada señalando el helado que Kaito había olvidado en la barra.

Kaito solo suspiro y se acerco a los gemelos que estaban sentados en el sillón

-Pues miren una abejita pone su semillita en una florecita y luego de ahí nace una nueva flor... ¿entendieron?

Rin y Len negaron con la cabeza

-Cuando te refieres a semillita te refieres a... -dijo Lily sin poder terminar -Cállate Lily -le dijo Luka tapándole la boca

- A mi no me entendieron sigue otro-dijo Kaito tratando de largarse de ahí

-Tú no te largas, nadie se va hasta que los gemelos entiendan como se hacen los bebes. ¡Okey el siguiente de tratar de explicar es...Lily!

-Mierda -susurró la rubia, -Bueno cuando Mamá y Papá se quieren mucho pues papa le da una semillita a mama y ella la come y dentro de su estomago se va formando un bebe entienden? -dijo muy sonrojada aunque no hubiera explicado del todo bien

-No- respondieron los gemelos

-Pues me vale ma*** -respondió Lily muy altanera

-Así que la semillita se traga...¿como hace la semillita para llegar hasta ahí?-pregunto Gakupo con una sonrisa pervertida para recibir un golpe de parte de Luka

-¡Idiota! -le grito Luka mientras le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-yo solo preguntaba...

-Okey como no entendieron ¡sigue Gakupo de explicar!-grito Meiko

-Miren primero se empieza con caricias mientras la mujer gime pidiendo más para luego el hombre morder sus...-no pudo continuar el samurái por que Miku, Luka y Lily lo habían abofeteado noqueándolo

-¡Idiota pervertido! -gritaron las tres chicas.

Los Kagamine quedaron mas confundidos sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Gakupo.

-Bueno como el señor pervertido esta inconsciente ¡sigue la sabionda!

-Bueno miren chicos el ovulo de la mujer tiene que ser fecundado y para que esto sea posible el espermatozoide de el hombre tiene que juntarse con el ovulo y así se forman los bebes entendieron? -pregunto algo sonrojada

-Ni lo mas mínimo-dijo Rin, Len solo se había quedado con cara de bobo

-Ahh! yo les explicare-dijo Miku decidida- Len recuerdas los besos que nos damos? bueno para tener un bebe se tiene que hacer el amor con tu pareja, es decir que el hombre meta...su "banana" en la mujer así adentro de ella se va haciendo un hijo

-No tenias que ser tan directa Miku -dijo Luka muy sonrojada

-¿Que es la banana?- pregunto Rin inocentemente

-¡El pene!-grito Meiko moviendo sus manos como si fuera los más obvio del mundo

-Eso sí fue directo...-murmuro Kaito

-Tenía que ser Meiko -dijo Lily quitándole la botella de sake

-Lo que tienen que recordar-continuo Miku- es que solo puedes hacer el amor con la persona que amas pero a su debido tiempo...por ejemplo yo y Len aun no podemos tener un hijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Len haciendo berrinche

-Por que tú tienes 14 años y yo 16! así que no

-Pero pueden hacer el amor-dijo Meiko golpeando suavemente el hombro de Len

-Miku ¿lo podemos hacer?- pregunto el rubio

Miku se sonrojo y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación encerrándose en ella

-Solo bésala cerca de una cama y tal vez lo hagan-susurro Meiko al oído de Len

-Okey, quiero saber cómo es se oye…interesante-dijo el sonrojado y yendo a la habitación de Miku

-¡Idiota! -le grito Lily mientras le daba un golpe a Meiko

-¡Yo también quiero hacer el amor!-grito Rin

-Dios ayúdanos... -dijo Luka impactada por el comentario de Rin

-Pronto linda, pronto-dijo Meiko sonriéndole a Rin

-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escucho un grito

-no me digan que...-dijo Kaito sin poder terminar su oración por que se escucho otro grito igual

-¡Por lo menos usen un preservativo!- gritó Gakupo ya consciente y con una sonrisa pervertida

-Ahh mis gemelitos están creciendo-dijo suspirando Meiko

Ok…les gusto?

Creo que quedo algo corto jeje pero fue muy divertido hacerlo y pensar como cada quien explicaría XD

Espero que te haya gustado Zeros y ya ves como llego a ser una total pervertida

Dejen reviews y pasesnse por mi perfil o el de mi amiga que me ayudo a hacer el fic

Gracias por leer!

Sayonara!


End file.
